Nightmare
by MoonaPark
Summary: Saat ayah tiriku ternyata seorang pedofil Yoosu


Title : NIGHTMARE  
Main cast : Yoosu  
Genre : yaoi, incest, pedofil, lil bdsm (?)  
Rating : NC *?*

Aku pikir jika memiliki ayah, maka aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah sesungguhnya. Tapi aku tidak merasa demikian.

Sejak enam bulan yang lalu umma ku memperkenalkan calon suaminya dan tentu saja akan menjadi calon appaku. Appa ku meninggal sejak aku berumur tiga tahun, bayangkan saja bagaimana kerja keras umma ku selama 11 tahun menafkahi ku. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, dan ya pria itu memang sudah mapan dengan pekerjaan sebagai manager dimana tempat umma ku bekerja. Meski usianya lima tahun lebih muda dari umma ku, tapi ia lebih dewasa dari ummaku.

Ia terlihat tua? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, ia masih dapat dikatakan tampan diusia kepala tiga nya itu. Awal kami bertemu, aku bisa merasakan aura ke-bapa-an yang dipancarkannya. Sangat hangat. Bahkan aku sangat setuju jika umma ku menikah dengannya. Dan ya, setelah 1 bulan aku mengenalnya, akhirnya umma ku dan dia menikah.

Awalnya, ia memperlakukan ku layaknya anaknya, jujur aku bahagia sekali. Karena sudah lama aku menginginkan sosok seorang ayah. Tapi dua bulan belakangan ini ia bertingkah aneh.

Saat aku ingin tidur, ia tak lagi mencium keningku, ia malah menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga atau bahkan leherku. Meski hanya kecupan biasa, tapi aku merasa aneh dan sedikit takut. Pernah suatu ketika ia tak sengaja masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dimana aku sudah dalam keadaan telanjang. 'Mianhae son, aku pikir tak ada orang' itulah yang diucapnya, tapi aku bisa melihat dirinya yang menatapku dengan padangan yang berbeda, bahkan ia menjilati bibirnya saat itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha menjauh dari appa tiriku. Saat akan tidur, aku akan mengunci kamarku, aku tidak membiarkan diriku hanya berdua dengannya. Aku akan pulang malam dengan alasan belajar bersama teman-temanku. Tapi sepintar-pintarnya aku berusaha, aku tau, suatu saat nanti akan ada masa dimana aku tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

"Son, kau sudah pulang?" Appa tiriku melipat korannya saat aku melewati ruang tamu.

"Ne appa. Dimana umma?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Umma mu hari ini pulang ke busan untuk merawat haraboeji mu selama seminggu.."

"Se-seminggu?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Ne. Waeyo son?"

"Ah ani.."

"Cepat mandi lalu makan. Umma mu memasak makan malam sebelum ia pergi.." Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamarku.

Setelah mandi dan makan, aku langsung kembali kekamarku. Aku merasa cukup lelah hari ini, karena seharian aku latihan bola untuk pertandingan antar sekolah bulan depan. Baru saja aku hendak menutup mataku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan malas aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan well disana berdirilah appa tiriku dengan membawa bantal dan guling ditangannya.

"Son! Aku akan tidur dikamarmu. Aku tidak suka tidur sendirian.." Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang. Belum sempat aku mengajukan protes, ia masuk seenaknya kedalam kamarku dan menaruh bantalnya disebelah bantalku. Aku mendesah kesal. Sepertinya malam ini aku harus berbagi kasur dengan appa tiriku. Sejenak aku melupan sifat anehnya belakangan ini, well saat tadi aku melihatnya, tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan seorang ayah. Lalu aku pun tidur dengan damai disebelahnya.

"Eungh.." Tanpa sadar aku melenguh dalam tidurku. Aku sendiri juga bingung, untuk apa aku melenguh. Aku merasakan aneh pada bagian bawah tubuhku, sulit ku jelaskan. Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan paksa, padahal aku masih sangat mengantuk. Aku menatap horor pada appa ku yang tengah mengulum bagian intimku dengan penuh hasrat. Yang membuat ku semakin takut adalah keadaan ku saat ini yang tengah dalam kondisi telanjang dan kedua tangan berserta kakiku yang tengah terikat.

"A..appahh.. Hen..ti..kanhh.." Meski aku berusaha menahan suara desahanku, tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukannya. Appa tiriku mengentikan kulumannya lalu beranjak naik hingga matanya tepat menatap kedua bola mataku. Aku berusaha menarik-narik kedua ikatan tanganku, walau pada akhirnya tidak ada hasilnya. Aku semakin takut saat salah satu tangannya mengelus pipiku.

"Appa lepaskan aku.." Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. Aku takut. Sangat takut.

"Sshh.. Kenapa menangis? Aku tak mungkin menyakiti mu sayang.. Sshh.."

"Hiks hiks.. Andwae appa.. Hiks.." Aku semakin terisak saat appa tiriku menciumi dadaku yang terekspos. Aku semakin takut saat appa menurunkan celananya hingga tampaklah juniornya yang sudah menegang. Tanpa persiapan apapun, appa menaikkan kedua kakiku kepundaknya dan menghujam bagian bawah tubuhku tanpa ampun. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat aku berteriak dan memohon padanya. Yang aku tahu, ia semakin bernafsu memburuku saat aku berteriak kesakitan.

Kalau kau pikir kejadian malam itu akan berakhir, kau salah. Bahkan sampai seminggu sebelum umma ku pulang, ia selalu memaksaku untuk memuaskannya. Aku bahkan tidak diijinkan keluar rumah meski hanya untuk bersekolah sekalipun.

Sebulan pun berlalu, kami tetap berhubungan badan. Bahkan terkadang aku lah yang melebarkan kedua kakiku agar ia rasuki. Aku merasa seperti anak durhaka sekarang. Mengkhianati umma ku sendiri. Bahkan aku seperti orang gila saat appa ku mengucapkan kata-kata cinta saat kami berhubungan badan. Kami selalu melakukan sex setiap harinya, saat umma ku pergi bekerja, berbelanja atau bahkan saat umma ku pergi kerumah kerabat kami.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti ia akan jatuh jua. Mungkin itulah pepatah yang cocok untuk aku dan appa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU BRENGSEK?!" Tanpa terduga umma ku pulang lebih awal. Aku hanya bisa menatap horor ummaku seraya merapatkan selimut ketubuh polosku. Appa tiriku bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang menindihku dan menatap umma dengan pandangan datar.

PLAK

Aku hanya menangis saat melihat umma ku menampar appa tiriku. Entah aku menangis karena appa tiriku ditampar atau karena melihat ummaku menangis dan diselimuti emosi. Ummaku melayangkan tamparannya bertubi-tubi, appaku hanya diam menerimanya, hingga akhirnya appa menggemgam kedua tangan ummaku lalu memutar kedua tangannya hingga aku bisa mendengar suara patahan tulang dan teriakan kesakitan dari mulut ummaku.

"ANDWAE !" Aku berteriak histeris saat appa menjambak rambut umma. Aku ingin menolong umma tapi aku terlalu takut. Ya, dari awal aku terlalu takut pada sosok pria didepanku ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis diatas kasurku. I'm useless.

BRUG

Detik berikutnya, aku melihat tubuh ummaku tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Dia... Dia membenturkan kepala umma ku ke dinding dengan sangat kuat. Belum puas dengan semua itu, dia mengambil gunting diatas meja melajarku, lalu menghujam-hujamkan gunting itu tepat didada ummaku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya, aku merasakan semuanya begitu gelap.

_

'Dini hari ditemukan tubuh wanita yang tak berdaya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan disalah satu rumah daerah ibu kota. Diduga sang suami bernama lengkap Park Yoochun yang membunuh wanita paruh baya tersebut dan membawa lari seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kim Junsu.. Sampai saat ini, pihak kepolisian masih mencari keberadaan dari Park Yoochun-'

KLIK

"Akhirnya tak ada lagi penggangu. Aku akan membawamu pergi jauh.. Kau milikku sekarang.." Dengan lembut aku mengecup kening namja yang amat ku cintai. Ia tak pernah merespon apapun sejak kejadian dimana aku membunuh ummanya, mungkin ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian itu. Tapi aku tak peduli, yang terpenting ia bersama ku sekarang dan selama-lamanya.

'You're mine , Park Junsu..'

THE END

Maaf ya aneh


End file.
